


What Would You Do If I Kissed You?

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks a question. Cas gives him an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would You Do If I Kissed You?

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure where this one came from n_n;;  
> Any and all mistakes are my own.

Dean downed the amber liquid, closing his eyes as the familiar tingling sensation spread through him. He should probably be past the point of taking shots, but it had been a rough day, and fuck it, he was going to get drunk. 

Next to him, Cas sipped his beer slowly, reminding Dean of his presence. He was leaning against the wall, staring intently at the floor between his shoes.

The thoughts that suddenly filled Dean's mind were unexpected after such a rough hunt, but not unusual. It started with the same look, the 'what are we doing here' look that Cas shot him. The look Dean's drunk mind like to interpret as 'we should go back to your room' as opposed to 'you know I don't like bars, Dean'.

He would often brace himself in his seat, against the wall, wherever he was, while the Dean in his mind pressed up against Cas, holding his hips in place with one hand while the other slid up his chest, up around his neck and into his hair. 

Dean opened his eyes, willing the vision to go away, swallowing hard. The words tumbled from his lips before he realized he was back in reality.

"What would you do if I kissed you?"

There was a pause before Cas responded.

"Why would you ask me that, Dean?"

He shrugged. Why the fuck, would he? "Just a question, Cas."

They fell silent again, Dean firmly attached to his bottle. He hoped Sam didn't come back, didn't walk in on the awkward silence that always meant someone - usually Dean - had said something wrong. He returned to his thoughts, skipping ahead past the difficult drive back to the hotel, to heaving breathing and desperate touches. 

"I wouldn't stop you."

That had definitely never happened before.

"What?" Dean shook his head, grudgingly clearing away the thoughts that lingered.

"If you kissed me. I wouldn't stop you."

"Oh."

"So if you..."

"Yeah, okay..."

He tilted his head back against the wall, draining the bottle in his hand and setting it on the table next to him. 

It only occurred to him after several minutes of silence that maybe Cas was waiting for him to do something. He pushed off from the wall, turning to face Cas as he inhaled. 

"We should go outside."

Cas' words broke his calm and he had to force his voice to steady.

"Yeah, okay."

-

It wasn't as he had always imagined it, but the car in place of a wall wasn't a bad touch. He silently thanked God - or whoever it was who put him here, now - that he had parked in the far corner of the parking lot; the light was out, and they were completely masked by the shadows. 

Dean rested a hand on Cas' hip as he had a thousand times before in his mind, only this time the real Cas pressed back softly, encouragingly. His eyes swept over Cas' face, searching for any sign of unease, but there was none, only expectation. 

When he leaned in, he didn't expect the hand on his back, bringing them closer together. Cas' eyes flashed as Dean tilted his chin down, his nose brushing Cas' cheek. 

Cas' lips brushed against his, parted slightly in anticipation. Dean closed the distance, pressing forward against Cas' heat. A heavy warmth spread over him, he parted his lips against Cas' deepening the kiss. Cas slid his tongue against Dean's, any reservations long gone, and a soft moan pulled from Dean's throat. Arms wound around his waist as his own hands found their way up Cas' sides, catching on the shirt beneath his jacket.

Cas sighed into him, pulling Dean against him, rolling them so Dean's back was against the hard line of the Car's door. Dean groaned as Cas pressed up against him, not allowing for any space between them. Cas' knee pushed between his legs, holding him hard against the car, mouth hot and wanting on his own. 

"Cas-"

"Do you want this?" he asked quickly, eyes locking onto Dean's with a sudden, almost worrying intensity. 

"God, yes"

"Can we..." Cas cocked his head to one side, eyes following the motion.

"Fuck, Cas... I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about this a million times, but Sam-" his features pinched together with regret.

"Sam won't miss us. Dean," his voice dropped, dark and jagged as he sucked at the underside of Dean's jaw, "please, Dean," he hummed, "I want you."

Dean's cock gave a twitch of interest and a low groan escaped his throat, "yeah okay Cas." 

He arched against Cas, unfazed when he fell back against the soft bed in his motel room. He watched Cas roll his shoulders, sliding the suit jacket from his arms, letting it slide to the floor in a heap. Cas ran his hands up Dean's legs, sliding across at the waist to unbuckle Dean's belt. 

His breath caught as Cas lifted his hips, pulling the belt through in one swift motion and dropping it off the side of the bed. His heart was racing, excited and terrified at the same time, but now that he was here, nothing in Heaven or Hell was going to stop him. 

His pants we undone, pulled down just below the jut of his hips. He pushed his hands into Cas' hair almost subconsciously, barely holding himself back as Cas' breath dusted over his bare skin, mouth warm and wanting against his stomach, his hips. 

By the time Cas had reached his thigh - pushing Dean's pants to his knees as he traced wet circles along the sensitive skin - Dean's legs were shaking. He sucked in a breath, running his hands up Cas' arms in a failed attempt to stabilize himself. His hips jerked forward, a low moan slipping through his lips as Cas worked his way back up to Dean's hip, ignoring the twitch of his cock. 

Cas leaned over him, and Dean's hands rose immediately to Cas' belt, pulling it away impatiently and fumbling with the zipper of his pants. He rolled his hips against Dean, groaning at the rough contact.

Cas shifted suddenly and Dean propped himself up on his elbows, not wanting to lose sight of Cas for even a second - he had finally gotten him here, and he was going to enjoy it. The angel smirked down at him, tugging on his tie and unbuttoning his shirt painfully slowly. Dean rose up, batting Cas' hands away to finish the job, pushing it off his shoulders and into the pile. 

His hands slid up Cas' bare chest, forcing his eyes up as Cas pulled off his pants, for fear of losing his already faltering control. His own pants were pulled from his legs a moment later and he groaned as Cas slid up his body, pressing himself down against him. 

"Cas," he mumbled, falling back again as Cas' hands slid under the fabric of his shirt, fingertips pressing into his sides with each stroke. He undid the top buttons on Dean's shirt, pushing it over his head and considering the red and blue tie with a curl of his fingers.

"You gonna leave it on?" Dean asked, eyes raising to meet Cas'. 

"Another time," he pressed his lips to Dean's, removing the tie swiftly, "right now I just want you."

" _Jesus, Cas_ -” He was cut off as Cas’ mouth met his again, warm but demanding. Cas rocked against him, sliding their cocks together in a slow rhythm, moaning softly into Dean’s mouth. He sat up on his knees, dragging his hands down Dean’s chest as he thrust forward.

“I want you, Dean.”

“I know, Babe, I know,” Dean’s eyes fluttered shut, "c'mon", he raised his hips as Cas inched forward, pushing his knees under Dean’s thighs. 

Cas hand slipped under Dean’s hips, brushing over the puckered entrance. Dean mumbled incoherent encouragements and Cas let out a breathy laugh, leaning into Dean’s chest. Cas kissed him slowly as he pushed the length of his finger in, breathing Dean’s breath as the hunter let out a long groan. 

" _Fuck, Cas_."

Cas pulled back slowly, pushing back in more forcefully, drawing a whimper from Dean. 

"Oh _yeah._ " He pushed down onto Cas, hips jerking up on their own.

Cas sunk down, tongue flicking out over Dean's swollen nipple. He nipped and sucked at it, moaning at the way Dean arched and squirmed. 

Strings of profanity slipped from his lips as Cas inserted another finger alongside the first. 

Dean could barely focus, let alone begin to wonder where Cas had learned any of this. He just knew it was good - fucking amazing, if he was being honest - and that he wanted it more than he had wanted anything in his life. 

Cas stretched back out again, and Dean pulled his head forward, sucking at his bottom lip and dragging his tongue along the roof of Cas' mouth. He moaned loudly as Cas pumped in and out, working up a quick rhythm. Heat washed through Dean's entire body and he needed _more_. Cas flexed his fingers and Dean jerked beneath him.

" _Uhn, fuck me, baby. I- I want you to fuck me._ " 

"Fuck, Dean."

He squirmed as Cas crawled over him, grinding down on him as he positioned himself. Cas rubbed his thumb along Dean's hip. He bent to press unexpectedly soft kisses down his stomach, nudging at the ring of muscle before pushing through. 

Dean grunted as Cas pushed fully inside, shuddering as he stilled. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yes,” was all Dean could manage, teeth sinking deep into his lower lip, hips moving in small circles as he adjusted to the intrusion. " _Cas, you gotta-_ " He was cut off by Cas' groan as he pulled back and thrust forward again, fingers digging into Dean's hips. 

"Oh-" Cas panted, shifting forward and pulling Dean's knees up, " _Oh fuck, Dean-_ "

He stared up at Cas, watching as his eyebrow knit together, his eyes nearly closed, lip trapped between his teeth.

"Jesus, that's hot, Cas." 

Fingers traced a warm line up his cock, hard and leaking against his stomach, and Dean clenched his teeth, pushing up against the touch. His breath hitched as Cas' hand wrapped around him, stroking up in time with his thrusts. 

"That's good," he muttered, only vaguely aware that he was speaking at all. Cas was hunched over pressing kisses to Dean's knee as his free hand ran along the underside of Dean's thigh.

"I love you," he whispered, sliding his hand up Dean's chest, over his nipples. 

Dean moaned at the touch, "Oh fuck, I love you Cas," the words spilled from his lips as easily as if he'd said them every day of his life and he barely had time to realize he _had_ said them before Cas' mouth came crashing down on his, licking, sucking, biting. 

Cas' speed increased, his grip tightening around Dean's cock. Dean whimpered, bucking up into his fist. He pushed a hand into Cas' hair, clenching with each forward thrust. 

"Ah- fuck," Cas threw his head back, hips jerking erratically, "fuck, _Dean_."

"You like that?" Dean mumbled, breathless.

Cas only grunted in response, holding himself up on his elbows as his hips stuttered, Dean's name a moan on his lips, Dean's hand fisted in his hair. 

"I'm gonna take that as a yes," Dean breathed. Cas' lips silenced him, dragging his bottom lip as he slid down Dean's body, sucking little marks into Dean's skin as he went.

Dean whimpered under his touch; he was right on the edge and every sensation was multiplied. Cas' teeth grazed his thigh, nipping and sucking at it and Dean tipped over, coming with a broken whimper as he thrust up into Cas' hand, painting white over his own stomach. 

Cas collapsed on top of him, rolling off to one side, panting. 

-

Less than five minutes later, Dean was dressed and standing beside his car, still trying to catch his breath. 

"Dude, could you at least have waited until my legs stopped shaking?"

Cas shot him a half-smirk and started back toward the bar, "we should find Sam."


End file.
